space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode41
Bubble Boy Reaver Gambit We picked up the action mid-combat with the Spawner down and a single Reaver still running loose. When the Spawner died the magical swirling darkness faded which really opened up the battlefield for us. No longer did we need to coordinate brightness attacks. Also, Joe joined the fight so the remaining segments of the battle felt like mainly an mop-up operation. Oz used his 'broken' Zombie lore to quickly finish off a couple of Necro-Troopers and the Eviscerator (who was banging the homo-wall). Ironically, the only Zombie left was the one actively targeting Oz but it was soon dispatched by a couple of nasty Axe strikes from Joe. The opportunity to interrogate the remaining Reaver was too good to pass up. Thankfully, the more 'action-oriented' members of the party also realized this and we all set about capturing it. The Reaver fled up into the ship and led us on a merry chase but ultimately we cornered it in Astro lab. Through a remarkable act of foresight, Kiwi had and arch-spell that prevented it from leaving a magical bubble. It took a couple of tries to get past its' formidable save (it had earlier saved against Gaze of Righteousness, as well) but Kiwi eventually trapped it. This provided enough of an opportunity for Oz to grab some of the Spawner husk, light it up, and start the Telenecropathy ritual by smoking the husk with Kiwi and Joe. Pete volunteered to stand guard on the ship since, while in the ritual's quasi-dimension, participants are vulnerable to attack. Once the ritual was started the Reaver was unable to leave and we had its full attention for a full block. This marked a landmark moment in the campaign, we were actually talking to a 'live' Reaver! It was naturally uncooperative and started off by revealing that Skellgrax was too tough for us, he was going to get the Star of the Progenitor's first, and we had no hope of finding the Central Repository. This pretty much confirmed what we assumed after speaking with Zargax (shadow reaver) about how he likely found all this out when he captured the Core we'd left with the KSC back on Proxima-9. How much more did the Reaver know? We jumped into a team-Interrogation (made it by 27) which gave us the opportunity to ask seven questions. These questions are vitally important to both our own survival and, likely, the fate of the galaxy and the multiverse. The reason for the attack is still unclear but the following behaviours were observed: * A Necro-Trooper and the Eviscerator both attempted to destroy the homo-wall once it set up across the Tree Gate. Were they hoping to Gate more Reavers in even though there was no ritual in progress on our side? * The zombies were working in a highly coordinated manner and didn't like when Oz called out to capture the Reaver * One Reaver left the battle early to climb up through the ship and purposely jam enviro-shielded doors open. This later allowed the final remaining Reaver to move quickly through the ship. Was this done just so that magic would work throughout the ship or for some other reason? * The final Reaver may have just been fleeing us but it ended up in the Astro lab and even grabbed Crash for a moment. Was it planning to flee with Crash? Was grabbing Crash an act of opportunity or part of the plan? * Highlight reel moment: A critically apathetic Crash laying limply on the deck after being discarded by the Reaver. We left things off with a plan to figure out our Reaver questions via the board and reconvene to ask them next session. 11 Generic ''' '''11 Combat for the Logger . Back to Space Junk Log Category:Space Junk